Casual Encounters
by cottongirl619
Summary: Perhaps having a one night stand with a half ghost stranger wasn't the best idea.  Sam/Danny
1. Strangers

Chapter 1

Sam walked up in the middle of the night to a house that seemed uninhabited except for a dim light on the second floor. The moon seemed to light up the path to the front entrance of the quiet house, and her heels clicking on the floor resonated throughout the entire street. A bark echoed from somewhere down the street, and a few crickets rubbed their feet to make a wonderful noise that made the night seem more relaxing. Sam sighed, a tad bit embarrassed, and pulled out her hand from her coat.

Here she was, a grown woman, asking for sex from an absolute stranger.

She glanced down at the side of the door where a white button was framed by a golden square, and she pressed it firmly with one finger. She coughed, the sound awkward as it rang in her ears. What was she doing here? Moments passed, and she wondered whether the man she was supposed to meet was in the house at all. She pressed the button forcibly once more, her foot tapping subconsciously. A yell came from inside.

"I'm going!" The sound was muffled because of the door, and Sam rolled her eyes. She was getting a little bit anxious. She glanced down at her watch, and almost instantly the girl heard the door swoosh open.

Sam glanced up to see who she was dealing with, and noticed the boy was in fact, _very _good looking. He was taller than her, and his arms and torso seemed to be very structured and well built. His white t-shirt probably didn't do justice to the muscle that was probably underneath. Her eyes finally looked up towards his face, which she had been a bit scared to look at first. The first thing she noticed were his eyes, which were a beautiful aqua blue with dark blue rings circling around them. His eyes were complimented beautifully with his dark black hair, which was cut short, but was still long enough to cover some of his forehead.

The man stepped aside from the door, and Sam took the hint and stepped inside. Her eyes quickly shifted to glance inside the house, wondering what it looked like. As expected, his house seemed to be the usual bachelor house. Pizza boxes were here and there and a green beat up sofa was in the middle of the room along with a small outdated TV. Other than that, the room was pretty much empty. She glanced back at the boy, who was suddenly interested at staring at the wall.

"Nice place." Sam remarked. The man grinned looking up to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, I 'spose. Well…" The man's hand went to the back of his neck, scratching nervously. He glanced away, then back at Sam.

"Do you want to…ahem…_get down to business?_" The man said the last part with a fake husky voice, and Sam let out a snort.

"So _that's _why you can't get laid." The man's face turned red, and he let out a chuckle.

"I'm not good in the infatuating department."

"I can tell." Sam plopped down on the couch, and took off her coat. The blue eyed man went up to her and sat down next to her, taking her coat and throwing it on the coffee table. He was a little too close, but Sam didn't mind. It was why they were here, anyhow. Might as well get it over with.

"Alright, do you want something to drink?" The man asked her, and she could tell he was probably very annoyed with the awkward silence. She nodded her head.

"You have any coffee?" Sam questioned, and he nodded. He disappeared into a room she figured was the kitchen, and then came back with two steaming cups of coffee and a few cookies.

"Wow, cookies? Do you bake?" She smiled up eagerly and then followed the plate of cookies with her eyes as he placed them down on the coffee table. He handed her a coffee, and she smiled gratefully.

"No, I just know how to drive to a supermarket." Sam laughed lightly at the comment, and the man grinned as well. His smile-oh my God, it was amazing.

"So what do you do for a living?" She asked, and he stared at her a little shocked, as if trying to find words to say, and then stuttered something she didn't understand.

"What?"

"An…uhm…eh…ehnjuneer." His words were drowned out as he sipped eagerly at his coffee, avoiding her gaze.

"Engineer…right…" Sam took it that he was probably not something that he was particularly proud of, so she dropped the subject.

"Yeah…" He smiled a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm, so…you're how old?" Sam's thumbs stroked the blue coffee mug, enjoying how warm it was against her cold skin, which had been frozen from walking outside in mid-November.

"24. You?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh right, the whole 'I'm a woman and I don't tell people my age.'" Sam let out a big laugh, his impersonation of a woman hilarious to her.

"Why did you give a woman a deeper voice than you?"

"I don't know, I give everyone a deeper voice. See this is my grandma. 'Hey you, get off my lawn!'" Sam laughed even harder, and wiped away a tear that was emerging from her eye. She breathed in deep after calming down, and then released it with a loud 'ah.'

"You're pretty funny." The man shrugged, then took another sip of his coffee. Moments passed, and Sam decided she was done drinking coffee and eating cookies. She looked up at him, got up, and then headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" The man questioned, and she smiled over her shoulder.

"Just cleaning up. Looks like you could use a helping hand." Sam walked straight towards the sink, and began cleaning everything that she found around it. Dishes blue and red were covered with week old gunk, and she began working quickly. She wasn't sure why she was inclined to help him clean his dishes, it was really honestly odd. She just wanted to be….nice? Was that it? She wasn't sure.

"You don't have to do that." The man whispered behind her, and she looked up for a second, then directed her attention to the dishes once more.

"I want to."

Perhaps it was the way she cleaned the dishes that made something click in the man, or maybe it was just the sexual tension he felt in the dark room. Whatever it was, he was suddenly very serious. He wrapped his arms around Sam's small waist, pressing her against him. She continued washing dishes, attempting to concentrate, but then found it increasingly hard to do so as his soft lips trailed kisses in the back of her neck. She shivered, and closed her eyes. She turned off the running water and her hands gripped the edge of the sink, and she breathed in deep. His hands grabbed a hold of her neck, and he tenderly placed a kiss along her shoulder. Sam turned around, and his lips instantly met hers. She kissed softly, no aggressiveness in her mind, only wanting to savor the moment. His hands cupped her cheeks, and she clawed her hands to the front of his shirt, wanting to be closer. Closer, damn it, she kept thinking. It wasn't enough.

He picked her up, placing her on the white countertop in the middle of the kitchen. She grabbed a hold of his black hair, placing more soft sloppy kisses on his lips. He groaned in pleasure for a second, his hands on her back running up and down. She stopped, needing to breathe. He continued kissing her neck, his hands tenderly pushing away her hair. She shivered, his hands so warm against her skin. She breathed in deep, and then let out a laugh half-heartedly.

"You're…mm…really…ah….good at this…." The man looked up to meet her eyes and then smiled warmly, pushing her hair out of her face. She stared at him, lust smeared all over her features.

"So are you." He whispered, and slammed his lips onto hers. This time, she sensed aggressiveness coming from him. He hadn't been particularly needy up until now, his hands forcing her face to be closer to his. She let out a small whimper, painfully turned on. His kisses became deeper, harder, he wanted more and she was giving it all to him. Finally he parted, breathing deep. His hot breath made Sam want to continue even more, but she couldn't even figure out how she hadn't already suffocated from going without breath for the longest time.

The man grabbed her back and then placed an arm carefully in the crook of her knees, and then Sam was lifted up. She nuzzled up to his chest, clinging to his shirt. She began to kiss every square inch of skin on his body that she could reach. He gripped her tightly as they walked up the staircase by the living room.

"I'm trying…to…climb some stairs." He whispered, and Sam stopped and smiled. She looked up at him, laughing.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." The man kicked a door open, and Sam figured it was probably his bedroom. She was thrown on the bed, and the man quickly climbed on top of her. Her fingers lingered to the bottom of his shirt, and she pulled it up. He pulled away from kissing her, threw off the white shirt furiously, and resumed making out. Her hands slid down his stomach, bumps of muscle very visible.

"Washboard abs? What kind of engineer _are_ you?" She said in between kisses. He blushed, moving his attention elsewhere on her body. He played with the bottom of her shirt, almost too shy to take it off, but then quickly lifted it above her head. He threw the fabric somewhere in the room, and kissed trails of kisses down her chest. His rough hand grabbed a hold of her breast, and she arched her back. She felt weird, being so sensitive to a stranger's touches, but at the same time it filled her with ecstasy.

"Jesus." Sam hissed. His left hand crawled to her back to keep her how she was now, her back inches from the bed. His lips kissed her nipple tenderly, and she groaned. He flicked his tongue once, curious to see what would happen, and she groaned even louder. Her eyes wandered down to see him carefully caressing her breasts, and it threw her over the edge. She moaned, fully, throatily, begging for more.

His lips finally trailed down lower, and he shimmied her skirt off. He kissed her thighs, then looked up at her confused.

"Um…how do you take these off?" He asked, and she sat up. What was he talking about? She then realized what was in his way. Damn garters.

"Let me take that off." She said. She climbed out of the bed, then stood straight up. She could feel his eyes all over her, tracing lines on her exposed skin. She took the opportunity and leaned down slowly, allowing him to fully see her backside. She stretched out a leg in front of her, and then delicately took off the band that held her underwear and stockings together. She threw the elastic band somewhere in the room, and then did the same with the other leg, just as sexy and careful.

"You're killing me here." The man groaned. She hitched up a leg on the edge of the bed, and carefully rolled her stocking down. She glanced up at him, his eyes looking at her face with what could only be described as hunger. She smiled, took off her other stocking, and then crawled on the bed like a tiger. The man smiled, shaking his head.

"Do you do this often?" He asked. Her finger landed on his collarbone, and then she made zigzag all the way down to his waist. Her fingers gabbed a hold of his belt buckle and then delicately took them off. Her fingers grabbed a hold of his jeans and she slipped them off quickly. His arousal was very visible through the thin fabric that his boxers provided, and she smirked evilly at him.

"Maybe." She said. He groaned loudly as she grabbed his bulge, caressing it softly. She took off his boxers and threw them with the rest of the stack of clothes that was accumulating. She looked down, a little surprised at how big he was. She had been only been with a few men, but he was by far the biggest.

"Ugh!" He screamed, and she licked the length carefully. He continued moaning as she explored his manhood carefully, then stuffed it completely into her mouth. His hips bucked upwards, wanting to be further inside of her. She kept bobbing her head up an down, and he placed a hand on the top of her head, wanting her to continue.

"Stop." He choked out, and she looked up, slightly surprised. He grabbed her by the arms forcefully, then threw her on the bed, her back pressed against the bed. He grabbed her leg, propped it up with one hand, hastily pushed her underwear aside, and then entered her quickly.

At first, Sam didn't feel anything, but as soon as he slid out of her quickly the friction caused her to feel an immense amount of pleasure. She arched her back and gripped the bed sheets tightly. She was feeling _wonderful_.

"God damn…" he muttered as he thrusted into her, not even for a second being gentle. Her nails sunk into his back, and she felt so good it almost hurt. His forehead pressed against her shoulder, the bed moving with each thrust. Sam wanted to stay like this forever. She was so surprised by how good a complete stranger made her feel.

"Faster." She hissed, and he complied. His hand reached down, and his thumb found her soft spot near her entrance. She screamed, everything too much to handle.

"Do _you _do this often?" She muttered, and she could feel him smiling.

"Maybe." He said, thrusting into her roughly. She was gasping, her eyes shut tightly. Anyone who saw her face might think she was in utter pain, but it was the exact opposite. She was in utter ecstasy.

"Fuck!" He screamed, picking up the pace. Sam yelled, feeling herself rise, everything finally being too much. Her walls clenched, and she released, moaning. She felt him try to pull out, but she stopped him.

"Do it." She said roughly. He slipped inside of her a few times forcefully, and finally he released inside of her. She looked at his face, wanting to see how good it felt to him. His eyes were wide with pleasure, and she could have sworn she saw them flash neon green for a second. Sam let out one last moan, then dropped down, exhausted. Sweat was all over her forehead and body, and her black hair clung to her face. She gasped for air.

"That was amazing." The man said. He slid out of her and fell on top of her, and she wrapped herself around him affectionately. He scooted both of their bodies up so his head was on a pillow, and she placed her head on his chest, tracing flowers on his bare skin.

"Tell me about it. What the hell are you doing looking for a girl to hook up with on Craigslist? I'm sure girls are wanting to fuck you left and right." The man chuckled.

"Let's just say it's in my best interest to keep a distance from everyone." Sam wasn't sure what he meant, but she didn't really care. The man pulled her up and hugged her warmly, almost a bit protectively. She felt tired, but she loved the way she felt in his arms. He stroked her hair tenderly, and she pressed herself more tightly against him, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

When she woke up, no one was there.

She blindly searched for the man that was supposed to be right beside her, but she found only cold cotton bed sheets. She finally fluttered her eyes open, and looked around the room. Was he still there? No. He wasn't. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't have expected some sort of warm breakfast together talking about how good last night was. She got up, feeling dirty and sticky and sweaty but ignoring it.

She looked up and saw there was a bright orange note stuck on the wall by the door, and she ripped it off with her left hand.

_Dear You._

_Thank you for last night. I had to go to work early in the morning. There are doughnuts and coffee downstairs, and you can use my shower. Anyhow, thanks again._

_-D._

_P.S. You really are great in bed…whoever your future husband is, he's a very lucky man. _

Sam smiled, shaking her head. It was Sunday, who the fuck worked on a Sunday? She grabbed her clothes off the floor and then looked inside of a door she figured led towards the bathroom. She looked around to find a simple white toilet, sink, and bathtub. The floor was covered in blue tile, except for a part by the tub where he had placed a rug. She quickly stepped into the shower and turned the water to cold, and it spurted out quickly. She washed herself off, feeling better that she no longer felt like she had just been through a very long lacrosse game.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off with a towel that smelt like the man from last night. She felt strangely comforted by the smell, and although she would have loved to stay there and roll around in his towel she decided she had to leave the house quickly and get home. She slipped off the towel and dressed quickly, and she realized she didn't have her second garter. After a few minutes she sighed in defeat, having looked everywhere for it. She would just have to buy a new pair.

As she walked out of the house with a doughnut in hand, she couldn't help feeling like she was leaving something important behind. It wasn't her garter…it was something else. She couldn't really place what had her feeling so distant and empty, but she pushed the feeling aside as she began the walk of shame towards the main street. She took another bite of the chocolate doughnut in her hand, and then stopped mid-walk.

Wait a second.

_She didn't know his name._

She looked down at the note he had left for her that was in her coat's pocket, and then realized, a bit shocked, she had no idea what his name was.

"D. What the fuck, I don't even know his name?" Sam rolled her eyes, annoyed by how she could have forgotten to ask him such a basic question. Sighing, she pushed the note back into the pocket of her coat. She'd just have to forget it ever happened-it was only a one-night stand anyhow.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Oh yes I've returned to my beloved Danny Phantom Fanfics. I'm working on another FF at the same time as this one, but this one is relatively shorter. Anyhow I hope you like it, I'm feeling a bit shitty about my writing abilities lately…I really am starting to feel like I suck.**

**So review and cheer me up, 'kay?**

**:]**

**-Carolina.**


	2. News

"And you can't stop thinking about him because…?" Valerie stuffed a forkful of salad in her mouth, and Sam rolled her eyes for about the millionth time that day.

"Because…I don't know! I think there was something there." Sam sighed and laid her head on her left hand, her other hand tapping the table lightly.

"Girl, one night stands don't work that way, you know that, right?" Sam looked at the black girl, realized how dumb she probably sounded, and then slammed her head on the red wooden table.

"I should have never hooked up with him…"

"You went on _Craigslist_. Millions of dating websites and you chose the most ghetto of them all…I say this is God's way of teaching you to stop being such a dumbass." Valerie nagged at her with her fork, and then picked up a slice of avocado and placed it in her mouth.

"Thanks, Val. I love how nice you are to me." Sam glared at the girl, but Valerie simply continued eating, completely disregarding her anger.

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least the guy you had a one night stand with was smoking hot. Think about it, you could have gotten yourself a Larry the Cable Guy." Sam picked up a french fry and dipped it multiple times in Valerie's left over dressing, then ate it slowly. Maybe Valerie was right, Sam should just forget about him and count her lucky stars that she had had an amazing night with him.

"I don't even know his name! Maybe if I had a name, I would forget about him! So I'll just go back to his house, ask him what his name is, and when I know I'll just thank him and walk home to a nice cup of fresh coffee! Yes, I'll go do that now!" Sam picked up her bag and then got up swiftly, but Valerie quickly forced her to sit back down.

"Alright, say you _do_ go right now to this boy's house. Think about it; he might have a wife, kids, who the hell knows? You might turn out to be a home wrecker, girl, no one wants to be that."

"He doesn't seem like a guy who would do that." Sam whispered, but then realized she had absolutely no right to say that. She didn't know him at all. It was true; he could have asked her to come at such a specific time because that's when he knew his family wouldn't be in his house. But then again, his house didn't seem like it was inhabited by a woman at all, with all the trash and dirty dishes and all.

"I guess." Sam sighed, then began to tap her fingers gingerly on the table once more. It wasn't healthy to think about him, she would only end up hurt and disappointed.

* * *

Sam ran to the bathroom , knowing what was about to happen. She opened the lid quickly and puked everything she had eaten that day, which really hadn't been a lot. She wiped her brow, drops of sweat gliding down her face. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her; she had woken up and felt this horrible surge of disgust. She had called in sick at the modeling agency, saying there was no way she could direct the shoot today. Of course her boss nagged at her, but what could she do? There was no way the client would be happy when she puked every ten seconds.

"God, please swallow me whole." She said to the sky, wanting to be out of this misery forever. She couldn't recall the last time she felt this sick, but she was sure she never wanted to feel like this ever again. Suddenly a knock came from her door, and Sam managed to stand up and walk over to it. She unlocked the door slowly, her stomach calming a little bit down.

"You look like shit." Valerie proclaimed as soon as Sam opened the door.

"Thanks." Sam grinned half-heartedly, and Valerie helped her to a chair.

"I brought you some broccoli soup, because I know you hate eating stuff with a face." Sam closed her eyes, her head throbbing.

"Thanks."

"We have to take you to a doctor, though. I don't think you should stay like this, there's probably some medicine they can give you." The back of Valerie's hand landed on her forehead, and Sam breathed in deep, feeling like puking again. She felt like the room was floating, the dizziness almost too much for her to handle.

"I don't think you have a fever, so maybe it's something else." Sam nodded her head, and got up slowly, not wanting the room to spin around her.

"Let me get some shoes…" Valerie nodded, helping Sam retrieve her black snow boots.

As soon as they arrived at the clinic, the nurses attended them. There weren't many patients that day except for a few people who seemed to be in far less pain than Sam. They waited for about ten minutes in the waiting room until a nurse finally called her name. Valerie helped Sam when they took her height and weight. Everything seemed to be normal, apparently, so stomach flu was definitely out of the question. They were led to a small room with a couple of chairs, a sink, and a bed covered with translucent white wax paper. The doctor finally entered the room, a smile on her face. She introduced herself and then checked the clipboard with all of Sam's information.

"Well you don't have a fever, so I'm not sure what's causing the upset stomach. Did you eat something that was rotten or perhaps expired?" The doctor questioned, and Sam shook her head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well then…" The woman sighed, then furrowed her eyebrows, contemplating.

"Tell me, Miss Manson, when was the last time you had a sexual relation?" Sam blushed, the question a bit out of the blue.

"About a month ago, at the most." She whispered. D's blue eyes flashed in her mind, blurry moments of heated passion only faint memories now.

"Hm…have you missed your period?" The doctor sat down on a stool on wheels, and then rolled over to where Sam was sitting on the bed.

"I…I think? I don't know, I don't keep track of it." Sam shrugged.

"Miss Manson, I think you might be pregnant."

Silence.

For a moment, Sam thought it was a joke. But as it dawned upon her what exactly the doctor had just said, her eyes grew wide with shock. She couldn't be, could she? There was no way…

But all signs pointed to it. Sam ran shaking fingers through messy hair.

"If you like we can run some tests to confirm." The doctor suggested, and Sam nodded. The doctor exited the room quickly to get some nurses to run the tests.

"Shit ." Sam said. She laid down, the white paper covering the blue cushion crumpling beneath her. She breathed in deep, not sure what her feelings should be. On one hand, she was devastated. A child? That was too much responsibility. Her career would certainly suffer, and her child wouldn't see her often. She had never liked the idea of a child being raised by a paid babysitter, which was simply out of the question.

However, she felt the slightest bit happy. This child was surely _his_. Thinking about meeting him again, about being able to see his eyes again, touch his skin, it drove her wild with anticipation. She somehow thought this was perhaps a blessing in disguise, a small message that she needed to see him again.

"Sam…" Valerie broke the silence that was in the room. Sam's head turned, her view of Valery sideways. The girl looked concerned.

"Is this…that guy's?"

"D's? Yes."

"Have you talked to him since…"

"No."

Valerie sighed and looked away, sitting back in her chair. She was obviously angry at her, of course she was. Sam had been dumb. Did she not understand the simple rules of the Birds and the Bees? She had had sex with him without a condom, and then even asked him to…do _that _inside of her.

Her train of thoughts was broken as a small Hispanic nurse walked inside with a tiny plastic bottle. She told Sam to do her business inside of it, and they would take the urine and test it. Sam stood up and headed to the bathroom outside of the room she had been in, and then when she was done gave the nurse the sample. Time passed slowly in the small room, until finally the doctor emerged once more.

"Miss Manson." She said, her voice unusually serious. Sam gulped.

"The result came out positive."

* * *

Sam felt an unusual sense of nostalgia as she walked up to the house she had last visited a month ago. The sun shone brightly, but it didn't mean the cold December snow had melted. She shivered a little, feeling her skin tighten with the cool breeze that happened to pass by. She had to do this quick, she had to get to her photo shoot at five.

She reached the door, and then looked around, feeling a bit intrusive. It had taken her a lot of courage to finally come and talk to him, whoever he was. She slipped her hand out of her coat pocket, her white fingers lingering above the doorbell. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea, she thought to herself. Honestly, she could handle the baby by herself; she was wealthy. Not only that, but her boss had been unusually happy for her, he even told her he could switch her hours so it was more convenient for her, something he had never done before.

But she wanted to see _him_ again. She honestly, hopelessly did.

Finally, she rang the bell. She heard the noise echo inside the house, but she didn't hear his scream of reassurance that he was coming to answer the door. Her eyes darted back and forth, and she tapped her foot in nervousness. She came to the conclusion he was probably not at home. She sighed and began walking back towards the main street, which was only a couple of blocks away. Suddenly, she heard a horrible noise above her. The sound was like a dog being killed slowly, and she looked up to find out what was causing it. To her surprise, she was met face to face with what seemed to be a green blob, it's face vicious and thirsty.

"_There you are, how lovely you look!_" The blob shot at her, and before she felt it she was already being lifted up above the ground. She screamed, unsure of what had grabbed a hold of her. She had never seen a ghost before, which is what she figured it was. She had heard countless stories of ghost attacks, which was only right since she lived in Amity Park, most haunted place in the world. She finally managed to blink her eyes open, and she felt cold arms wrapped around her, carrying her somewhere.

"What…?" She whispered, confused. She looked to see at what was holding her, and was surprised at what she saw.

This…_ghost_…he was a man. He was floating and flying like a superhero in the movies except this wasn't a movie, this was happening in real life. The man's face was cold, pale like it had never seen the sun. His eyes glowed an amazing neon green, and it almost seemed like they gave off light. He had white hair to match his pale face, but his eyebrows were raven black, which Sam thought was unusual. He wasn't looking at her at the moment, but his eyes quickly shifted to look at hers.

"Are you alright?" Sam thought his voice was unusually familiar. She nodded her head.

"Okay, follow my lead. If I say run, you run, go it?" Again, she nodded. He seemed like the more experienced one anyhow. Below them, the ghost creature growled fiercely. He was staring up at them, making horrible clacking noises as he slid itself towards them.

"_Come back here!_" It growled. The voice was terrifying, and Sam felt like screaming as she saw it begin to pounce. She clung to the stranger's tight shirt, hoping he could handle it.

"Hey blubber, watch this!" The man yelled, smiling. A green beam burst from his hand, and the blob was sent backwards into a tree. It stopped moving, and then man floated slowly to the ground. Sam stood up, but still held onto the ghost's shoulder, not wanting to be unprotected.

"I think it's dead." Sam whispered to herself, and the man smiled at her.

"Nope, it's still pretty much alive." He held up a silver thermos, which had little lines of neon green similar to the man's eyes. He took off the cap then pressed a button to the side, a bright beam filling the front yard. The blob was sucked up, and once it was completely inside the thermos the man sealed it shut by putting the cap on it again.

"There." He said, and she could hear the relief in his voice. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you. I was just about to go back to work since my…friend…wasn't here." She hesitated, not wanting to let out too much information.

"Oh." He whispered, a little surprised. Sam wondered why.

"Well, I better get going. Thank you…so much. You're a life saver, literally." The man grinned at her, and then scratched the back of his neck. Sam felt a pang of remembrance at the sight.

_D did that too._

She began walking away when the ghost stopped her. "Hey." He said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What did you want to tell him? If you don't mind me asking."

Sam hesitated. "I needed to tell him something very important. If you see him…which I doubt, but if you do, tell him to ask for Sam Manson at Park's Modeling Agency. He lives here." She pointed at the house, and the man nodded.

"I will." He replied.

"Thanks. Again." She nodded her head and then looked down, making her way towards the main street. Why did she feel like that man was so familiar? It was such a strange feeling, thinking you've already met someone you had no recollection about. She kicked a rock, and then placed her hand on her stomach. She hoped the baby wasn't hurt in the little skirmish just moments before. She wanted to keep him…or her. She could never kill something that was part of her, she would die before that ever happened.

Sam turned left, her head spinning at all the things that had happened in just three days. She had to tell him it was his, she decided, and whether he took responsibility or not was completely out of her hands.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Manson?"

"Yes, Andrea?" Sam said nonchalantly, busy with some pictures sprawled on her desk.

"You have a call, line four."

"Thanks." The door to her office closed once more. Sam grabbed one of the main pictures from the shoot and then decided it was too bright for her liking. She grabbed a pink sticky note and then wrote down the comment, then stuck it on the picture. She sighed, pressed the red blinking button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Sam Manson speaking." She picked up another picture, observing it carefully. She waited for the voice to reply, but instead there was only silence.

"Hell-"

"Sam." The voice that rang in her ears was all too familiar. She set down the picture she had been holding and then focused her attention on the call.

"Who is this?" She asked, even though she knew who it was.

"This is Danny. Danny Fenton." Finally, a name. She felt relieved, and yet she realized she shouldn't be. She breathed in deep.

"Danny, you need to know something." Her voice faltered for a moment, a bit hesitant at what the outcome of this conversation would be. She shook away her fear, and took another deep breath.

"Yes?" He said, feeling the tension as well. Sam paused for a short moment before speaking again.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**OH SHIT.**

**Danny this is why you pull out…dumbass. Sperm+Egg=BABY.**

**Shame on you, now Sam is pregnant and it's your entire fault!**

**Anyhow, I hope this chapter was good. I worked hard on it! **

**REVIEW! :]**


	3. Disagreements

There was a long silence on the other side of the phone, as Sam expected. She tapped her fingers on the desk in front of her, biting her lip nervously. He was contemplating something, she figured. Of course this news wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Sam." He finally spoke. Sam breathed in deep.

"Yes?" Sam replied, wondering what was going through his mind.

"I think we should speak in person. Come over to my house, say…10:30 tonight?" Sam nodded, not realizing he couldn't see her nodding through the phone.

"Okay." Her voice wavered, and she shook her head, annoyed by how easily she was affected by this.

"See you." His voice was replaced by a long beep which meant the call had been ended, and Sam placed the phone back on its holder gingerly. She rubbed her temples, already nervous of what the outcome of their meeting would be.

* * *

Sam noticed the house was visibly cleaner now, and there were no pizza boxes on the floor or dirty dishes in the sink. Danny motioned his hand towards the kitchen table, and she looked up at him, searching his face for some answers. His features were hard to read, she wasn't sure if he was happy or angry or sad. All she could tell was that he looked worn out, and that there was a bandage on his left arm.

"What happened?" She said, breaking the thick ice surrounding them. Danny looked at his arm, thought about it for a moment, and then rubbed his arm lightly with his hand.

"Got injured during…work." He whispered, then cleared his throat. Sam's eyebrow shot up.

"Being an engineer must be tougher nowadays I guess." Danny smiled, then walked over to the blue retro kitchen table by the living room. There were four seats, and the entire little get up reminded Sam of a diner from the fifties. She sat down, placing her bag on her lap. Danny sat down on the seat opposite of her, his hands gripping the sides of the table lightly. He sighed, the tension beginning to rise. The topic of conversation was not an easy one.

"How long?" He said clearly, the first words she heard him say without hesitation.

"Have I known? A few days, at the most. Maybe a week. I didn't know if I should come and tell you, but I figured it was for the best if you knew." Sam played with her hands under the table, nervous. She might seem fearless on the exterior, but inside she was already freaking out. Danny looked at her, his intense blue eyes meeting hers.

"…are you keeping it?" He looked away as he asked the question, not wanting Sam to see what he was feeling as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Sam, I don't think you should."

The response was a bit shocking for Sam, and at the same time she had half expected it. Of course he wouldn't want it, he was a young twenty-something year old man. His life was right in front of him, he didn't need a kid to slow him down. Sam sighed, and then pressed her back against the cold metallic chair. This was going exactly the way she hadn't wanted it to.

"Well, if you don't want to have any connection with the baby, that's fine. I'll get my lawyers to write up a contract, it'll be as if the baby wasn't even yours." Sam knew the words stung him, because his face twisted in a small wince of pain for a split second. He recovered quickly, breathing in deep. He rubbed his left temple, contemplating.

"That's not it." He finally said.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Are you in this or not? If you're not, I don't care. Just fucking tell me." Danny's eyes widened with surprise as Sam stood up, her plum-purple eyes angry and frustrated. She would not let herself be convinced to give up the child. She would keep it no matter what.

"Sam, listen to me. It's not safe to keep this kid. It isn't. Please, just trust me." Danny stood up, and tried to reach out and grab Sam's shoulder. She jerked away, not wanting to hear any more.

"What do you mean it's not safe? I should be fine, Danny. It's called having a doctor, they help with anything that has to do with the baby." She yelled a little at him, and she could tell Danny was getting agitated fighting with her.

"Will you just listen to me? I'm trying to help, and what I'm talking about has nothing to do with doctors. This…_danger_ is far beyond their medical field." Sam furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What other dangers was she facing other than health issues? She wasn't having a mutant baby or something, right?

"You're so full of it. If you don't want the baby, fine with me. My lawyers will be speaking with you soon." She began to walk towards the front door, but strong hands wrapped around her arm. She turned sharply to look at the desperate man, who didn't know what to say anymore. He sighed, then let go of her.

"Please just listen-" Danny stopped mid-sentence and Sam could have sworn she saw a neon blue string of air escape his slightly parted lips. Danny looked around him, as if watching to see if something would fall from the sky.

"You should go-wait, no, maybe you should stay. Yes, just stay here, I'll be right back." Danny began walking away from her, but turned and said one more thing. "Don't move." Sam wanted to scream as he sprinted upstairs, completely ignoring her questions about what was going on. She tapped her foot furiously, not sure if she should heed his advice. After about five minutes, she picked up her bag, and walked out of the house, not wanting to wait for him for God knows how long. She was tired.

As soon as she stepped out of the house, she noticed there was an unusual green light somewhere nearby. She inspected the area, and quickly noticed a giant bird above Danny's house, it's entire body a disgusting neon green. It's wings were colossal, and as soon as they moved a strong wind whipped everywhere, making it seem like Sam was outside in the middle of a level five hurricane.

"Shit!" She screamed, holding onto a nearby tree to keep from floating away. As soon as she spoke, the bird cocked it's head towards her, its red eyes wide. It moved it's head sideways, observing her closely. Sam tried to hide behind the tree, but it was useless; she had been spotted.

"Hey, Chicken Little, over here!"

Sam was overpowered by relief when she saw the familiar white haired boy who had saved her before. He shot a powerful ray of green light from his hands, causing the bird to scream in agony. He began to flap his wings, causing the man to slam against the roof of one of the houses nearby. The man groaned, but quickly got back up and flew over to where the bird was. He floated close by the bird, and then opened his mouth.

"_WAAAAAAAAAAOAHHH_." The noise that emerged from the man's mouth made Sam's ears ring painfully. Blinding white rings emerged from his lips, smashing into the bird, causing it to squawk in pain. She covered her ears with her hands, wincing at how even then she could still hear it. The noise continued for some time, the bird screaming even louder as time went on. Suddenly, the painful yelps died. She looked up, the siren coming from the man finally stopping. The bird had stopped moving, twitching lightly every few minutes. He took out the thermos she had seen him take out before, and then sucked the bird inside of it. He quickly put the lid on it and sighed in relief, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"…Hey! You!" Sam yelled, and the man jerked his head in the direction of her voice. As soon as he saw her, his face turned angry.

"Damn it, I told you to stay inside." He said, and Sam furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" She said, confused. What did he mean he told her to stay inside? Last time she saw him was two days ago. He quickly shrugged the comment away and flew over to where she was. His tail turned into two legs and he stood breathing heavily in front of her. He was probably a bit worn out from the fight.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm good. Shouldn't you try to stay indoors when a ghost attacks?"

"I was about to leave. I couldn't stay there any longer, I had to get home and rest. The doctor said I should try to have eight hours of sleep instead of my usual four." Sam smiled, and the ghost looked at her, worry creasing his features. He looked like an angel, Sam noticed. His eyes lit up her skin, causing it to have a small green glow.

"What's your name?" She asked the man. He hesitated for a moment, as if searching for his name. He shook his head.

"Danny Phantom." Sam's lips turned into a smile.

"That's a…kind of corny name, don't you think?" She snorted.

"Hey, I worked hard on that name! It's better than Inviso-Bill. My name isn't even Bill, how did they come up with that to begin with?" Sam laughed even harder when Danny's face turned into a pout.

"You're right, that's _definitely_ a better replacement." Danny crossed his arms, then looked away like an angry child. He finally cracked and smiled.

"I think you're turning accident prone. Why is it when there's a big ghost you're always around?" Sam shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure this house is cursed." Danny looked at the house she was pointing at, and then laughed.

"I guess you could say that."

There was a moment when Sam and Danny were simply staring at one another, not saying anything at all. Sam stood awkwardly, his gaze piercing her. She felt so naked in front of him, it made her completely uncomfortable. She rubbed her hands together, the cold winter suddenly stronger. Half of the moon was visible to the naked eye tonight, floating beautifully in the dark sky.

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of there?" He asked, his voice husky and demanding, something Sam had never heard from him. She shivered.

"I…I had a fight with my friend. If I can even call him that." Sam hesitated to tell him what was really happening.

"Tell me the truth." Sam shook her head. He seemed like someone she could trust, but should she? Her weight shifted to her right leg.

"I'm pregnant. With his kid. He doesn't want it." Sam looked down, suddenly depressed.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant. Did you give him a chance to explain himself?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"He gave me some bullshit reason, said that it was dangerous. I don't see how it's dangerous, I'm in good shape, and I can handle it. He could have just said straight out he didn't want it but he _lied_. I hate liars." Sam began venting out all her feelings to him, her hands making wild gestures to show just how frustrated she was.

"Well, haven't there been many deaths due to childbirth? I mean, I don't know, I've never been a dad, although I did see someone give birth, but it wasn't mine, it was my friends, I mean she wasn't my friend, she was just some lady I saved, but she's fine-you know what, I'll stop talking now." Danny rambled crazily, his eyes shifting back and forth. His hand scratched the back of his neck, his tight suit showing off his abs underneath.

"…I'll get going now. Thanks again. You're really good at this whole saving damsel's in distress thing." Sam's thumbs jerked behind her, pointing towards the empty road. She smiled nervously, not wanting to bother him anymore.

"I can give you a lift." Danny suggested.

"No I'm fine."

"Come on, I don't bite." Danny's hand reached out, and Sam surprised herself by placing her hand in his. He picked her up, her arms reaching out to wrap around his neck.

Flashes of that night one month ago with Danny Fenton flashed in her mind. She remembered clearly him kissing her, and then grabbing her and carrying her up the stairs. She remembered his body feeling just like Danny's right now, and him throwing her on the bed. She remembered him climbing on top of her, and-

"Sam?" Sam looked up, startled. She looked at her surroundings, and then quickly realized she was fifty feet in the air. She let out a yelp, and clung like a scared cat onto Danny.

"Y-yes? Holy crap, this is high up." Danny chest moved beneath her head, a warm chuckle emitting from his body. She liked the way it felt, being so close to him.

"I got used to it a while ago. Anyhow, what way is your house?" Sam hesitated, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Forty Second Street, by Wallaby Avenue. I live in the apartment on the third floor."

"Wow, you live in the nice part of town. Alright, hold on tight kid!" Before Sam could say something about not being a kid, they were speeding away in the direction of where she could only assume her house was. They flew quickly through the night sky, Sam's skin freezing as the wind slapped against her. She let out a scream as they began to fly straight towards a building, the ghost boy not even bothering to slow down.

"Watch out! Hey, _you_, look ahead! _DANNY_!" Suddenly a tingling sensation wrapped around her entire body, and she felt herself become even colder. It felt like the wind was hitting every part of her body, including her insides. She shivered, not knowing what was going on. Sam looked down, but noticed there was nothing below her, not even her body.

"Oh my God! Danny!" She squealed, her heart racing unbelievably fast.

"Calm down, you'll wake up the people that live here!" He whispered harshly. Sam noticed they had appeared in the middle of what seemed to be an apartment building, flying through multiple people's homes. A few people looked up at the sound of her voice, wondering where it had come from. Sam's mouth was sealed shut until finally they emerged on the other side of the building.

"What _was _that?" Sam half screamed, and Danny grinned down at her.

"Intangibility. It's just some power I can use to fly through things."

"Oh yeah, say it like it's no big deal. Hey, I can walk through walls, _whatever_." Sam said sarcastically. She was trying her best to sound cool even though she was absolutely terrified.

"I guess it lost its glamor a while ago."

"You are so weird." Sam muttered, shaking. Danny laughed, obviously enjoying how scared she was.

"Which one is it?" Danny shook his head towards the direction of some buildings, and Sam looked down for a second to pick out which one was hers.

"The red one, right there…the one in the corner. I'm on the th-"

"Third floor. Got it." Danny flew down to where there was a dark window, phasing through the concrete wall. The same shiver as before ran through Sam's spine, but this time it wasn't nearly as unexpected. He set her down, the dark room only illuminated slightly by the moonlight that seeped through a slit from the curtains on her window. Sam walked towards where she hoped her light was, and felt around blindly for the switch. Finally, the light turned on.

"It's dark in here." Danny noted. He was right, the entire room was pretty dark. Sam had black and violet furniture, and even her curtains were black. She would have painted the entire room black if it weren't for the fact her landlord would murder her, so instead she opted for an eggplant purple. She didn't particularly love it, but she couldn't stand that horrible beige that had graced the walls before.

"I like it dark. I guess that's what attracted me to photography, it involves spending several hours in a dark rooms."

"You're a photographer? Like for fashion magazines?"

"Oh, _God_ no. I hate that corporate pre-packaged bubble gum. It's all lies to promote insecurity. No, I photograph things for Paper Magazine. It's a lot more open to creative input." Sam took off her red knee-high boots as she spoke, then tossed them aside. She leaned against a wall, staring at the ghost boy standing there observing her house carefully. He stopped when he reached a picture of her and Valerie, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You know Valerie?" Sam's eyebrow lifted up in wonder.

"Yeah, why?" Danny contemplated the image before him once more and then stood straight up. He cleared his throat.

"No reason." He walked towards her, and Sam thought it was so odd how her mind kept giving her flashes of Danny Fenton's face.

"You know, my…friend looks exactly like you. You even have the same name. It's weird, it's like you're the same person…except he's not...dead." Danny's eyes widened, and for a split second he looked paralyzed with fear. He breathed in deep, and Sam's eyebrow shot up in confusion.

"You don't say. I've never met him." Sam knew he was lying, because he had obviously met him. He had given him the information on how to contact her, and Danny had indeed gotten in touch with her the next day. She shrugged it off though, thinking he probably had a reason to avoid any connection with him.

"I think I'll leave now…good night, Sam." Danny spoke quickly, obviously tense. Sam smiled at him.

"Stay safe. When in doubt, don't be a hero." Sam laughed at the irony of her comment, and Danny grinned.

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago." Danny began to bend his knees in a way so that he could propel himself to take off, and then in a flash he was gone. Sam continued leaning against the wall, the room suddenly warmer than before. She walked towards her room, wanting only to sleep and stop thinking about everything that had happened today.

* * *

Sam heard a knock at her door early in the morning, while she was eating some oatmeal quietly on her small kitchen table. She got up, feeling in a good mood today. She had managed not to throw up at all today, an accomplishment worth celebrating. She reached the door and unlocked it, opening it halfway so she could peek outside. She saw Danny, dark circles wrapping around his sky blue eyes. Sam frowned.

_Oh look, there goes my good mood.  
_

"How do you know where I live?" She growled, not really wanting to talk to him.

"I can't sleep." He said, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like Doctor House to you? Go to a pharmacy, they sell pills for that." She began to close the door, but he strategically placed his hand on the frame of the door, believing she wouldn't have the heart to slam his cute little fingers to pieces with it.

"I may be against violence, but that doesn't mean I'll feel bad when you have to go to the hospital when I slam the door on your hand." Danny glared at her, and she returned the stare right back at him.

"Sam, listen to me. I was thinking about it, and I think…I think you should keep it." Sam sighed.

"Thanks _so_ much for your support, it _really _does help." She spat sarcastically. Danny groaned.

"Will you listen to me? God, you are so…_look_, I wanted to say…I want to help. The baby is mine too, I want to be able to help. I don't have all the money in the world, but I do have patience, something you seem to lack."

"Excuse me?" Sam's jaw dropped to the floor, surprised by the low blow.

"I say wait inside the house, five seconds later you're on your way to Puerto Rico."

"So what, if I want to go I can go!"

"Sam, you have to take extra precautions when you have a kid. You have to let me take care of you." Sam was fuming, the hypocrisy of what he was saying killing her.

"Just last night you were saying you wanted me to get an abortion!"

"I didn't say that!" The sound of a door opening across the hall stopped their bickering. A woman in her forties with red hair peeked her head outside, curious as to what the fuss was about. Sam waved at her sheepishly.

"Hey, I was just…sorry, we'll take this inside." She grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and threw him inside her house. He stumbled inside, grabbing a hold of a chair close to the door to keep from falling. Sam slammed the door shut, and then sighed.

"So, what brought this up?" Sam questioned, leaning her back against the door. She crossed her arms angrily, not wanting him to think she wanted him in here.

"I told you, I can't sleep. It gave me time to think it over…and I honestly think I was unfair."

"No shit, Sherlock." Sam muttered.

"You make it _extremely_ difficult to be nice." Sam sat down on the floor, her black pants riding up her calf. She breathed in deep, knowing she should at least keep away from the smart comments for a while.

"I realize I was selfish when I asked you to get rid of the baby. But I've come to my senses, and it isn't right. I just thought I was saving you somehow by telling you to get rid of it, but I ended up hurting you instead. So here I am, begging you not to call your lawyers because I _do_ want in on this. So give me a chance, I'll get down on my knees if I have to."

"Please don't, this is already verging on corny." Sam snorted, but inside she was actually touched. She was so happy he wanted to help, because she knew it would work out a lot better if the baby had a mom _and _a dad. She touched her stomach with her left hand, somehow feeling the baby was happy too.

"So…" Danny's words trailed off, hoping Sam could fill in the questions in his mind.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance." Sam said playfully. Danny's face lit up, his perfect white teeth gleaming with happiness. Sam felt herself smile.

"I'll help you with everything, just tell me, and I'll be there, alright? Here, let me give you my cell phone number, and the number to my friend Tucker's house, where I…work. Anyhow…" He began to quickly write down numbers, and Sam nodded occasionally to show that she was listening. As he rambled on about how he worked during the graveyard shift, she began to wonder how things worked out for the better sometimes. Maybe it would all be smooth sailing from now on, and even if it wasn't she knew Danny would be here to back her up. She closed her eyes, letting in the feeling of peace, even if it lasted only for just a second.

Finally, something was going right.

* * *

"So she's the one with the half ghost child?"

"Yes." A clock rang in the far off distance, it's sound echoing ominously throughout the endless abyss of the Ghost Zone.

"We must eliminate it, or the consequences could be fatal to the entire universe."

"Understood."

* * *

**Chapter three of Casual Encounters, YAY!**

**I'd just like to thank everyone for your kind words of encouragement. Reviews make me SO happy, so you can only imagine how awesome I was feeling when I wrote this chapter. I hope there were a few surprises here and there. **

**Anyhow, tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Danger

"Alright, take five ladies."

The crowd of women dressed in bright orange suddenly let out a sigh of relief. It seemed like they had been holding the exact same pose for hours, which they probably had. Sam's face backed away from the black Canon camera and headed over to a table where there were two giant computer screens. A black woman with amazing green eyes examined something carefully, clicking a few things on the keyboard mindlessly.

"Did they come out alright?" Sam walked behind the woman and hunched over to look at the pictures on the screen.

"The lighting was really off on a couple of them, but most of them came out great. Try to make the girls on row three stand a little taller, their faces are getting lost. Also, we probably could use a bit more flowers right down here." Valerie's finger pointed at the screen, and Sam nodded. Valerie had a really good eye when it came to photography.

"Ugh, I feel like my back is going to break." Sam rubbed her back and closed her eyes to try and relax for a moment. She was only a month and a half along, and she was already feeling weaker than usual.

"Hey, don't tire yourself out, okay? You know what Lancer said, don't bite off more than you can chew." Sam smiled, then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. Hey, where were you last night? I tried to call you but you weren't there." Valerie shrugged, not looking at Sam. She clicked a few more buttons on the screen.

"I was visiting my dad."

And awkward silence followed after that statement, and Sam's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"How is he doing?" Sam said in an almost whisper.

"He's doing fine. The ecto-plasmic poisoning is at a lower level than usual…maybe he'll get better soon." Sam nodded, knowing deep down that Valerie was counting on false hope.

"Sam! We're starting the shoot now!" Sam turned at the sound of her name and nodded. She placed a hand on Valerie's back for a split second and then walked back towards her spot. She wished she could do something more to help Valerie, but she knew how she was. Valerie always felt the need to fight her own battles, so helping her was out of the question. Sam breathed in deep before she bent down again, her hand positioning itself on the silver button on the camera once more.

* * *

Sam heard a knock at her door, and she answered it quickly. Danny stood there, holding a plastic bag up to her face.

"Carrot soup delivery service." Danny said in a high pitched voice.

"You don't even realize how much I love you right now."

Sam stepped aside and let Danny walk into the house, which he did quickly. He set down the bag on the kitchen counter and then plopped down on her black leather sofa, taking off his jacket in the process. Sam walked quickly towards the bag and fished out the clear Whole Foods container. She opened it and then nearly cried at how delicious the creamy orange liquid smelled. She dug for a spoon in one of her kitchen drawers and quickly feasted on it. She continued reviewing a couple of old issues of Paper Magazine as she ate, and she heard Danny turn on the TV and flip through a couple of channels until he landed on the news. It remained that way for a while, just the two of them minding their own business.

"Is it good?"

Danny's sudden proximity made Sam jump in surprise. His face was next to hers, their cheeks nearly touching. His hot breath kissed trails down her neck, and she felt her face heat up. Danny was completely unaware of how crazy he was making her feel by simply standing close to her. He stared down at the magazines, apparently amused by the woman dressed as a duck on the front cover.

"Ye-yeah." She muttered, and then continued attempting to eat. He stood up, finally backing away from her. Sam breathed in deep. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Danny?" Sam whispered. He looked up from the bouquet of red roses she had placed on her kitchen table.

"Yeah?"

"What…are we?" The question came out of the blue, but Sam had thought about it for a while. Were they simply acquaintances having a child together, were they friends or…were they something more?

Sam could feel he was suddenly tense, not particularly knowing the answer. He turned away from her, and stared at a wall. He breathed in deep.

"Sam, remember why I did the…one night stand thing?" Sam thought about it for a moment.

"You said something about needing to keep your distance from people…how it was best if no one got too close."

"Look, I-the fact of the matter is that I can't…I can't make this public. This whole thing is dangerous for you."

"Why do you say that, what's so dangerous about you?" Sam stopped eating, no longer feeling hungry.

"…I'm saying too much. You know what, I need to go." Danny picked up his jacket from the couch and began walking quickly towards the front door. Sam got to it first and blocked it with her body, her face creasing in confusion and frustration.

"What is with you? Look, if there are any skeletons in your closet, you might as well take them out now." Danny's eyebrows furrowed. His beautiful face darkened as he began to try to move Sam aside.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled, and Danny finally snapped. He grabbed Sam's arms and pinned them against the door.

"Sam, I don't want to…_Jesus_, this is really hard for me." Sam's eyes widened. What was he going to do? His eyes moved back and forth, and Sam put her hands in fists. If he was going to hit her, she would hit him right on back.

"I'm-"

"_THERE SHE IS."_

The sound of the booming voice made Sam yelp in terror. She looked around to see where it had come from but before she could even realize what was going on Danny leaped out the apartment door and ran down the hallway. She knew a ghost was in her apartment, and it wasn't a friendly ghost at that.

"Danny! God damn it, asshole!" Sam shouted behind him. She looked up, feeling like something was watching her every move. Her eyes darted, not knowing what to do now. Stupid jerk Danny, running off like that.

"_We're in this together_…my ass!" Sam yelled angrily after him. She stepped out of her apartment and quickly began to race down the hallway, looking over her shoulder constantly. She reached the stairs and began to run down to the lobby of her apartment building.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are!" _

Sam felt her heart jump out of her chest at the sound of the voice and she began to run even faster. She was on the second floor now, she was so close. Just a few more steps…just a few more steps…

As soon as Sam got to the first floor, she jumped to the front door and began running towards the street. It was cold moonless Saturday night. The streets were practically empty. Sam hoped that somehow the boy with white hair and amazing neon eyes would be able to see her save her like he always did. She could hear the malicious ghost coming after her floating closely behind, teasing her. It knew it could catch up to her, it just liked making her run like a rat in a maze.

"_That child will DIE."_

Sam's heart raced, not really knowing what to do anymore. She could feel herself getting tired. The few people walking on the sidewalk simply moved aside to let her keep on running, as if nothing. Couldn't they see the ghost? Was she turning crazy? Where was it? Sam saw an entrance to what seemed like an alley. Maybe if she cut through here she would find the ghost boy.

"Shit!" Sam screamed. Dead end. The ghost finally materialized in front of her slowly. He was tall, his white hair in a tight ponytail. He wore a black suit with a white cape, and his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses. He could have passed as an ordinary human if it weren't for the horrible green skin he had. It glowed ominously, the same as Danny's neon green eyes eyes. Sam felt her back hit the cold wet brick wall behind her.

_"Prepare to be obliterated!"_

"What do you want?" Sam yelled at the man, and felt her hand grip on a metallic pipe. Her breath hitched, and she felt herself tense. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"_I am Technus, destroyer of all woilds!" _

"What's with the accent?"

_"What accent?"_

"This accent!" Sam slammed the rusted pipe on his head, and the ghost let out scream. His hands rubbed his head vigorously, his attention now diverted to the pain surging in his forehead.

_"OI, NOT THE HEAD!"_

Sam didn't waste the chance and ran quickly from the alleyway back to the street. She knew she had just gotten lucky; it wouldn't happen twice. She had no choice, she had to find Danny Phantom fast or the lunatic ghost chasing after her would kill her. She desperately searched for a few moments, and then heard the distressed cry from the alley become angry. He was going to come after her soon, no doubt about it.

"God damn it, where is he?" Feeling she didn't have another option, Sam decided she would have to hide until he appeared. She headed towards the park across the street from where she was, and searched quickly for a place where she wouldn't be found. Trees…trees…Sam's eyes landed on a few bushes that were snuggled against a small gazebo. She ran over to them and hid, not caring about the way some of the branches scratched her arms.

It was extremely ominous only hearing her own fast breathing. Her eyes closed, trying to concentrate. What could she do? Danny wasn't showing up, and the other Danny had just ditched her without giving it a second thought. She was only wearing a pair of pajamas and a spaghetti strap shirt in the middle of December, and the cold was catching up with her fast. She felt her skin getting goosebumps, and the cold snow covered ground was not helping her case. She pulled up her knees to her chest, trying to conserve the heat.

"_WHERE ARE YOU, CHILD? YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" _Sam's heart was in her throat, and she felt herself begin to shake from the terror and the ice-cold air. Just stand still, she kept thinking. He had to leave eventually.

She could hear his voice finally disappearing, he was leaving. Sam let out a small sigh of relief.

"_THERE YOU ARE."_

Sam felt a cable wrap around her body like a vicious snake, and she let out a blood curdling scream. The man's hands moved like an orchestra conductor's, moving the enchanted electronics surrounding him. Sam stared at the scene, shocked.

She was screwed.

_"Your half ghost child must die!"_

"What?" Sam tried analyzing what he was saying, but couldn't quite understand. Half ghost? What the hell was he talking about?

_"The child you carry is dangerous. He will destroy everything!"_

Sam stared at him, puzzled. He was either going crazy or he had the wrong person. Either way, it suddenly dawned on Sam what he was here to do...he was here to kill her and her baby.

No way in hell she was going to let that happen.

"Let me go!" Sam began to kick furiously, her body whipping around. The cable wrapped more tightly around her.

_"Now, have you ever seen what happens when you put a toaster in a tub of water?"_ Sam's eyes widened as a she realized the cable that was wrapped around her was actually a toaster. A glowing, green, floating toaster. This would have been quite comical if it weren't for the fact that she was about to die.

"Shit!"

_"Any last words?"_

"Yeah, you're toast!"

The black haired girl stared up at the sky and almost cried in relief as she saw the ghost boy slam his fist across the evil man's head. As soon as he had the chance, his hands released the green rays Sam had seen multiple times before, and his opponent let out a scream.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Technus stood back up and then began to release his own set of ectoplasmic rays at Danny, who just barely managed to dodge them.

"Kicking your ass!" Danny zoomed down and spread his arms apart, his body floating beautifully off the ground. A light flashed on his body, and Sam saw two arms pop out on either side of him. Suddenly two clones slid out of Danny's body, flying opposite directions to surround the old man.

_"You've mastered duplication? But not even-" _The man was cut off as the duplicates and Danny began to attack him quickly. Multiple rays of green collided with his body. Technus wasn't going to last much longer; Sam could see that three was obviously stronger than one. One of the ghosts kicked him right on the stomach, and the old man let out a breathless scream.

_"THE CHILD…MUST DIE!"_

Sam felt herself floating away from where she was, slowly heading towards the almost frozen river a couple feet away. She knew what he was going to do, but there was nothing she could do. The grip of the cable was tight, and the fact that it was being controlled by him gave it especially strong powers. She stopped, and Sam glanced down. She was so high up in the air; if the fall didn't kill her the shock of the electricity would. Sam screamed.

"Sam!" Danny turned right as she began dropping quickly towards the water. Sam stopped breathing, preparing herself for the painful collision. Somewhere in between she heard the strong sound of metal being crushed, and then felt a light tug to the left. She could feel herself getting closer to the ground, and she closed her eyes even tighter. This was it. This was the end.

"Hold on tight!"

A strong body wrapped around her and she felt herself diving into the water. The air that had been in her was driven out of her painfully. The water was freezing cold, and Sam's first instinct was to breathe, which proved to be a horrible idea. The icy water burned her skin, and she didn't know what to do anymore. She could feel a body still wrapped around her. The body began to move, and she was lifted above the water level. She coughed up water and then breathed in deep, her lungs painfully expanding. The cold air threw needles at her skin.

_"NO!"_ Sam heard Technus' scream in the far off distance and turned to see him be sucked up by one of the Dannys into the thermos. As soon as he was gone, electronics dropped and splattered every which way from the sky. A TV, a radio, a couple of computer screens…

But at least he was gone. Sam felt relieved.

"Fuck, you're freezing cold! We have to get you out of here, fast!"

"What?" Sam's head hurt like hell, and she assumed it was because of a collision somewhere along the way. She looked up and saw that the strong person holding her up was Danny Phantom, and she smiled. If it weren't for the fact that his body was the equivalent to a block of ice, she would have given him a hug to thank him.

"Sam? Sam, are you okay?"

"Why are you so...cold..." Sam's felt her body begin to turn numb. Every breath hurt her.

"Damn it, I…just hold on, okay? I'll get you home soon." The man began to fly towards her apartment building, and the cold air whipping against her skin felt horrible. Everywhere was freezing. There was no warmth around her that she could cling to, and she felt panic all throughout her body. What about the baby? What happened to the baby? She couldn't lose it…she couldn't…

Her eyes closed. She felt weak, hypothermia finally kicking in.

"Don't close your eyes! Tell me something, anything."

"Danny, you're like a psychic, you know that?" Sam's chest burned when she let out a small laugh. Danny didn't laugh.

"Here-we're here."

The cold air had finally stopped slapping her skin. Finally, warm air.

"Sam…are you listening to me? Sam!"

She wanted to respond, really. But it was like her mouth was a fifty-pound weight, she couldn't speak for the life of her.

She heard Danny curse a few more times before he began to take off her clothes. A few minutes passed and she heard her bathtub begin to turn on, and then her naked body being plunged into warm water.

"What do I do now, Tuck?"

Sam felt her arms and legs be taken out of the bathtub and being placed on the outside of the tub, and she sat in the warm water for a few more minutes. She felt herself begin to blackout again. Danny pressed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"She doesn't have one, will the baby be fine?"

"I know you're not a doctor!"

"She's still cold, what can I do?" Desperation strained his voice.

"I can't do that! She can't find out, she…I don't know! Maybe!"

"No, of course I don't want her to die!" Die? Was she about to _die_?

Sam tried to open her eyes. Who was he talking to? What was happening?

"Fine."

A strong beam of light came from somewhere in the room, and she felt warm callused hands grabbing a hold of her body. She was lifted from the water, a strong body wrapping a towel around her. Something was off. This wasn't Danny.

"Danny…Danny, where are you?" She mumbled.

"I'm right here, don't worry."

His voice was there…but this wasn't his body. Danny's body was cold and hard. This body seemed more…fleshy. Blood rushed through his veins.

The man put on some clothes on her body and then placed her on the bed, the sheets enveloping her body. He climbed over her and laid down next to her, taking her in his arms. Sam felt uncomfortable. Who was he? Why was he here?

"You aren't Danny." She whispered.

"Sam, please just trust me."

Something in his voice made her feel safe. She didn't nod, but she scooted her body closer to his. He was warm, and she felt the coldness finally drift away from her body. She felt the man's body move. Something inside of her began to panic; she didn't want him to leave.

"Don't go." She grabbed a handful of the man's shirt.

"I won't. Just sleep. I'll be here, I promise."

She nuzzled her head into his chest and breathed in deep. This body wasn't Danny's, but it was extremely familiar. The smell…she remembered it now.

"Asshole, you left me all alone." The incomprehensible sentence fell out of her lips as she felt the man stroke her hair soothingly. She breathed in deep once more before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**-slams head on keyboard-**

**I faced a bit of a writer's block while writing this so sorry if it's kind of horrible. Next chapter, will Sam finally find out who Danny is? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO STICK AROUND TO FIND OUT.**

**Also, Technus is awesome. And hilarious. I love him. **

**I actually Googled what to do when you get plunged into freezing water. I thought it was so odd that you're supposed to take your arms and legs out of the water...I was like, that makes no sense. OH WELL.**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't reply, I always forget to. I'm a horrible person, I know. D:**

**Love you guys! Review!  
**

**-carolina**


	5. Moving

When Sam woke up, she noticed two things.

One, her head hurt like fucking hell.

And two, there was someone beside her on the bed, holding her close to them.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing she came face to face with was the stranger's blue shirt. Sam craned her neck upwards, attempting to have some sort of recognition of the person beside her.

"Sam?"

The voice that rang in her ears made her heart pang with pain. Danny's eyes opened slowly, and he breathed in deep. Sam sat up, not really knowing what was going on. What had happened? She couldn't remember how she got here, or what had happened to make her so bruised. The last thing she could remember was Danny bringing her dinner…and then the ghost, and then…something about the ghost boy. The memories were complete mush, really. How she ended up with Danny Fenton was completely beyond her.

"What happened last night?" Sam questioned, noticing her clothes were different. Danny sat up, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam thought about it for a moment.

"I remember the ghost…and Danny, Danny _Phantom_, he saved me...then some faint memories of getting here, but I don't remember you ever coming in…when did you get here?"

For the next few moments, Sam noticed the hesitation in his eyes. She could tell he was deciding something, the inner conflict causing him to frown.

"…when I heard the ghost, I went to get help but you had already left. Then Phantom saved you and brought you here and he told me to take care of you, so I did. Are you…are you feeling better?"

Sam wanted to believe him, really. But his poker face was absolutely horrible and she could see right through the lie. What was he keeping from her? She wanted to fight but the migraine swirling in her head made her want to do otherwise.

"I feel like shit."

"What hurts?" The back of his hand made its way to her forehead, and she leaned into the touch. She stared at him for a moment, his eyes analyzing something. His hand cupped her face, his thumb grazing over the apple of her cheek.

"Do you need something?"

_Yes, for you to kiss me now_, she thought.

"Advil…."

"Sure. Wait, do you think that's any good for the baby?"

Baby.

Baby…

Oh my God, the baby.

Sam stood up and ran over to the bathroom, somehow thinking she would be able to see if the baby was still alive through the mirror. Sam felt horrible, her heart heavy all of the sudden. The memory of landing in ice cold water was now vivid in her mind. If she had felt pain in the cold...she could only imagine how the baby had suffered.

Danny ran over to where she was, seemingly as concerned as her.

"Put some clothes on, I'll drive you to the doctor's." Sam nodded, tears rushing to her eyes. What kind of sick luck did she have? She took off her over-sized shirt, not caring Danny could see her, and then picked something out of the closet. She quickly put on the clothes, and when she was done Danny was already standing by the front door.

Quickly, they headed out of the apartment. The morning was unusually bright for a December morning, and Sam's eyes burned. Danny opened the passenger seat for Sam and then closed it behind her, running over to the other side and slipping inside the car as well. The key turned and the car rumbled alive, and just like that they were speeding off.

* * *

"So is the child dead?"

"Regardless, the boy has fallen in love with this girl. He can make another child if he wants, and that one could be just as powerful as that one, if not _more_."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" The ghost walked back and forth through the laboratory, his heavy boots squeaking against the cold tile floor.

"It's simple: we kill the girl. We kill her, we kill his hope."

"But can't he just find another human girl?" The black haired man let out a laugh, its nature no more pure than the man himself.

"Danny's weakness is his emotions. Once he realizes his little girlfriend is gone, he will be completely devastated. He will never stand in our way again."

"Ah, I see. So not only will we get rid of the child, but we'll get rid of the ghost boy as well."

"Two birds with one stone, my friend, two birds with one stone." The old man grinned maliciously, letting out another deep throaty laugh. Revenge would be _his_.

* * *

"Alright, here we go. It might be a little cold when I put it on, but it'll pass eventually." Sam nodded anxiously, and then heard a loud squirt from a bottle. Some sort of thick liquid was placed on her stomach, which was unbelievably cold. Danny's hand tightened around hers.

"Okay…let's see…" The woman's wand rubbed around her stomach, and Sam began to shake. The worst possible outcome was flashing in her mind, and she felt like she was going to start crying again.

"Ah, there we go. The baby seems to be fine…although their heart beat is a bit slow right now. Take some rest, the blow did affect the baby, but it's going to fine with the proper care." Sam let out a loud breath, finally able to breathe again. My God, the baby was fine. The baby was fine!

"Thank you so much…" Sam wanted to cry, to laugh, to scream, all at the same time. She looked at Danny, who was smiling widely. He squeezed her hand tightly, again, as if saying 'I told you everything would be fine.'

"Well, tell your husband to take care of you for the next few days, alright?" Sam felt her cheeks turn red, and she shook her head.

"I…uhm, he's not-"

"I will."

Sam stared at him, a little shocked. She looked up, realizing the woman was moving away from her. The doctor grabbed a few tissues and wiped away the lubricant that was on her stomach, and then cleaned the device she had used to scan her stomach as well. She stood up, and Sam sat up to thank the doctor again. The doctor nodded and then showed them to the door, where Sam paid for the visit. The nurse on the other side of the desk smiled at her, and then handed her back her insurance card and her change.

"You two have a wonderful day." Sam nodded, and then exited the doctor's office, Danny following closely behind. The silence as they walked through the hallways of the medical building was awkward, every noise they made bouncing horribly off the walls.

"Danny, thanks." Danny shook his head, and the placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't. It's my responsibility…Sam, I worry about you all the time." Sam felt a pang of guilt in her heart at the revelation, and opened the front door of the building, the cold air hitting her face fiercely.

"…you really shouldn't, I can fend for myself." Sam walked over to Danny's car quickly, slipping inside. Danny walked over to the other side of the car, opened the door, and sat down on the driver's seat. He placed the key inside of the car's starter, but then didn't twist the key to turn on the car. Sam stared at his hand, wondering why he was stopping.

"I have to tell you something." Sam looked at him, for a moment concerned. His voice had turned dark.

"Do you remember our conversation before the ghost came?" Sam thought about it for a couple of seconds and then she remembered the heated fight they had had. She nodded.

"I never really…I never really explained why we couldn't be more than we are now. Have you ever heard of Fenton Works?" Sam shook her head.

"My mother and father, they both work with ghosts. For as long as I can remember, they tracked them down and tried to eliminate them, the bad ones I mean. They sucked at first, but then they got really good at it. I mean, _extremely _good."

Danny looked outside the mirror on his door so Sam couldn't see his face. He continued speaking.

"As time went on, the ghosts began to feel…some sort of vendetta towards my parents. They attack my family constantly. One time, they almost got to my sister and I…it was bad. Jazz got out fine, but me…I almost died."

Sam didn't particularly know how to react. Of course it was a bit shocking that Danny's family was constantly targeted by ghosts, but at the same time Sam didn't really feel like he was in all too much danger. With people like Danny Phantom running about, surely he was safe.

"So, the reason you were attacked yesterday was because of me. Because they target me and everyone close to me and my family. So what I'm headed towards is, well…. I hope you don't take this the wrong way…"

Sam's heart stopped. Was he going to break up with her? Not that they were ever together, but the notion was still the same. Shit, she was so sure he was someone she could trust, and now he was going to tell her he couldn't do this anymore. What an ass! After all they had been through…

"I think we should move in together."

Well, that sure took a turn for the better. Sort of.

"Oh. _Oh._"

"We could move into my place. I know it's messy, but it's really comfortable and it's _safe_. " Danny finally turned back to face Sam, but his features were twisted in doubt, as if he wasn't sure it was really the best idea. Sam frowned.

"I don't think so…" Danny's eyes flashed with an emotion Sam couldn't recognize.

"_Please._ This whole ghost thing, it's killing me. It can't happen again." Sam thought about it for a moment, and realized that even though she had never seen a ghost her entire time living here, she had seen three in just one month _after _meeting Danny.

"Wouldn't it be better if we moved into my house? It's a lot more comfortable…and it's nicer, no offense." Danny turned to look at Sam.

"Hey! My house is nic-wait, so you'll move in with me?" Sam sighed.

"Yes." Although Sam was compelled to object, she knew that it would only be fair that she did move in. Danny was obviously losing sleep over this, and it really was the least she could do. If moving in meant he'd rest in peace, she would do it.

"I won't promise it will last, though. I never really liked living with other people. I moved out of my parent's house as soon as I could…regardless, I'll do it."

Danny nodded, not really grinning, but his smile was still just as noticeable.

"Alright." He whispered, and Sam offered him a small smile. The car finally rumbled alive and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards her apartment.

* * *

"Are you superhuman? That box has my boots, there's no way you can carry them by yourself." Danny ignored her comment and continued what he was doing. He had managed to haul most of the boxes from her apartment into the moving truck, rendering the three hired movers completely useless. He was now moving the boxes into his house, sometimes two at a time. One of the hired men, a tall black man, chuckled at Sam's comment.

"I'd say you've got yourself a keeper." Sam laughed.

"I had no idea he was this strong…if I had known I would have just rented the truck. Thanks for your help anyhow." The man nodded, the two other men emerging from Danny's house.

"Dash, Kwan, we're done here! Let's head back out! Happy holidays, ma'am." The two strong boys Sam assumed were Dash and Kwan walked over to the truck and jumped in. The last man walked into the truck after Sam handed him three one hundred-dollar bills, and then the truck left speedily, off to the next place.

Sam stood in front of her new house, the slightest bit nervous. In the end, Danny had insisted they move into his house because according to him it was more protected against ghost attacks. Sam noticed the box below her lying on the cold snow covered ground; they had apparently left it behind. She began to bend over to pick it up.

"Here, let me take it."

As soon as Danny's hand touched hers, a shot of electricity raced down her hand. It seemed like Danny felt it too, because he looked up at her, a huff of cloudy air escaping his lips.

"Sorry." Sam shook her head, and then walked towards the house. It was just like she remembered it; an old blue Victorian house similar to the ones in San Francisco. It was located in an alright part of town, and there was an empty potted plant on the front porch, which Sam assumed was a failed attempt at gardening. The steps creaked when she walked up them, and then she opened the door for Danny, who walked slowly behind her.

It was odd, really. The black and violet couches that were now in the middle of the room were awkward contrasting against the white walls Danny had. She heard the box Danny was holding hit the floor, and Sam turned to look at him.

"What?" He said, the slightest bit concerned.

The way his eyes flashed when Sam looked at him made her want to run up to him and kiss him. He walked up to her, probably confusing her awe with her being afraid.

"Something wrong?" He walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Danny, I have to be honest, the sexual tension in this room is killing me."

"_God_ I'm glad you feel it too."

In a rush Danny cupped Sam's cheek, pulling her face to his. Their lips smashed harshly onto one another, and Sam groaned with anticipation. Danny's kisses were sloppy and rushed, but they still made her heart explode with satisfaction. Her fingers gripped his hair harshly, and she felt his hands tugging at the zipper of her coat. She pulled away from him, breathing hard. She looked up at him.

"Sam? Hello, are you okay?"

Sam snapped back into reality and stared at Danny, blushing fiercely.

"I'm…fine. Totally fine." Danny nodded, giving her a confused look.

Shit, now she was daydreaming of having make-out sessions with him, when he was completely not interested. Sam took off her jacket that was now unbearably warm, and ran a few fingers through her hair. It was starting to dawn on Sam that moving in was probably a horrible idea. She was looking for things from him he was not going to offer; he had said it multiple times. If anything, they were moving in together because Danny was concerned about her safety. Sam's lips pursed into a thin line.

"I'm going to go take a nap, alright?" Sam nodded, realizing Danny worked every day of the week while she worked only Monday through Saturday. Lancer had started giving her Sundays off ever since she got pregnant, something she was eternally grateful for.

"Alright."

Danny turned and walked up the stairs, probably tired from moving so many boxes all day. Sam sat down on the black leather couch, and then reached for the remote control. The TV was small and old, and Sam assumed it only had crappy channels trying to sell her slap chops and HD glasses. She pressed the yellow button she assumed was the on button, although the writing on the control was faded and no longer visible.

Instead of the TV turning on, Danny's wall seemed to turn completely and reveal multiple high-tech TV screens with some sort of information plastered all over them. The biggest screen was currently showing a ghost similar to the one that had attacked her a week ago, the image of his face sending chills down her spine. She inched closer to it, and read his description.

NAME: Technus

SPECIAL POWERS: Ability to control technology at will, and hack multiple systems and emerge from them as well.

STATUS: Captured

Sam paused for a moment, and then an idea crawled into her mind. She searched for a keyboard, and then when she found it she began to type in Danny's name. A picture of his face appeared on the screen instantly.

NAME: Danny Phantom

SPECIAL POWERS: N/A

STATUS: N/A

"Shit, nothing."

"What are you doing?" Sam turned sharply at the sound of a man's voice, and was surprised when she saw a black man staring at her through one of the smaller computer screens.

"I, uh…" Sam looked like deer in headlights.

"Hi, I'm Tucker, Danny's kick ass ghost fighting tech geek."

"Oh. Hi." Was all Sam could mutter, still a bit shocked. Tucker rested his head on his hand, analyzing the black haired woman.

"So he likes your type? I don't know, Danny used to go for the Latina flair and now he's going for pale and dark? Weird." Sam furrowed her eyebrows angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"You better get off this computer now, Danny will be _so_ pissed if he sees you. If there's anything Danny hates, it's people who meddle in his business. I'll pretend I didn't catch you, alright?" Sam placed her hands on her hips, and then rolled her eyes.

"What is this, anyhow? He's related to ghost fighters…he told me that much. I didn't know he was this prepared though." Sam frowned at the menacing looking weapons that were hung beside the computer. She also noticed multiple belts, armor, and thermoses that were placed neatly on a table below them.

"He hasn't told you yet? God damn it, he's such an idiot. Anyhow, I've gotta run. See you later, Danny's girlfriend!"

"Wait, what? And my name's Sam!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

The wall began to turn again, and Sam stepped away from it to avoid being crushed. In a couple of seconds, the mechanical noises from the wall stopped and then the ordinary old TV was back again.

"Weird…" Sam touched the TV, expecting something magical to happen again, but to her disappointment it didn't. What did Tucker mean by 'he still hasn't told you yet'?

What was Danny keeping from her?

Sam tried to ignore her questions as she began to unpack her clothes, trying to get her mind off of the mysterious man sleeping upstairs. He had a secret, and Sam had a feeling she would be finding out about it very, _very_ soon.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVEEE. I hope I'm not annoying you guys with all these fast updates...I can't help it, I always want to keep writing. Oh my God, I had the hardest time writing this. It's really complicated deciding when Danny will tell Sam about his ghost powers...but I think I've chosen a perfect way to break it to her. You guys will just have to wait!  
**

**Ah, I had Xion's Theme in my head the entire time I was writing, so sorry if this is kind of…odd. I'm kind of depressed after finishing Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. I won't ruin it for anyone, but let me just say…shit was so heartbreaking, I wanted to die.**

**Anyhow, I'm patiently waiting for BBS (KH:Birth By Sleep)…OH GOD, IT NEEDS TO COME NOW. Although I already ruined the ending for myself…I'm such an idiot…**

**Anyhow, tell me what you think so far? Thanks for reading!**

**-carolina  
**


End file.
